A Girl Named Fate
by vampgurlkisses
Summary: Faye is Cleo, Cleo is Faye...but how? And what's with all this Betrayal and Drama! (Full Summary Inside) rated M cause i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1:Backstabber

**A Girl Named Fate:Chapter 1-Backstabber**

* * *

_Warnings:_

_OOC_

_Faye/Cleo_

_OOC with other characters, but majorly Faye/Cleo_

_Things might not follow the storyline since I didn't really pay attention to the serect circle, I only really watched Faye, Melissa and Diana. Also just started watching the second season of H2O._

_Couples: Lewis X Faye/Cleo. Some of Emma and Ash {not really alot of Ash since I don't have his character down}, Rikki X Lewis but the main thing will either be going to Faye/Cleo X Zane or Faye/Cleo X Jake_

_That will be you for to decide in either the poll or comments! It'll be easier for you to PM me your votes! This is a major part of the story so you gotta tell me!_

_This is not here to diss Rikki or any other character. I LOVE Rikki but I thought it'd make a good Drama! Plus this was the only way to me to make Zane canidate!_

* * *

_Summary{Short Version}: Faye is Cleo, Cleo is Faye...but how? And what's with all this Betrayal and Drama?!_

_Summary {Whole Version}: Faye is Cleo, Cleo is Faye. But Cleo is a mermaid and Faye is a witch, how does this add up? __Cleo/Faye was always serectly a Mermaid but could control it. She was born a mermaid, but she was also born as a witch! Turns out, she's adopted! Her mother was a Witch while her father was a Merman who disappeared years ago to Mako! That's how she met Emma and Rikki. Cleo/Faye moved there to look for her father with her mother. But things are changing... Rikki and lewis are paying more attention to each other, through Cleo/Fay is using mind reading spell and she figures out Lewis was cheating on her with Rikki! Only to have Zane comfirm it by starting fight with Lewis when Cleo/Faye found out! How will this end for the mermaids? And what happens when the Circle comes to Australia. Hh and that isn't all! Her name isn't even Cleo OR Faye. Her biological parents named her something close to it though...Fate._

* * *

Fate's POV

* * *

I am currently trying to figure out the truth. Rikki and Lewis have been acting weird lately. And I think I know why.

_Gosh! When will this be over?! I'm supsosed to be with Lewis after this! I understand Emma's worry about the test coming up, but this is ridiculous!_

I felt a gasp escape my lips. I was right...Or at least I think I was.

Keep reading Fate, I told myself. Take it like a big girl, you took crap from bays before. You don't wanna end up like Melissa after Nick died, all depressed and sad. No way in hell!

_This time instead of words, Rikki was thinking about her kiss... with Lewis. Though, this time it wasn't fantasy._

It wasn't a wish or a thought.

It really happened.

And they both were enjoying it.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts. I can't reveal I was a witch, or about my other powers, that'd be insane! Now, Rikki didn't even deserve to know.

I jumped up and stomped out of Emma's house.

"Cleo?! What's wrong?!" Emma and Rikki yelled in concern as they chased after me. This made my blood boil.

HOW DARE SHE ACT LIKE SHE CARES?! When she's the one who is fucking my boyfriend?!

I whipped around in a blur and walked up to Rikki. I leaned towards her and whispered in her ear one word.

One simple word was all it took.

Waterfalls of tears streamed down my face, as I stared at her with betrayal.

She loved Lewis. She truly did. She was even going to tell him her series tomorrow. All of it...And now this.

"Backstabber..." I whispered with anger and hatred. With that, I walked away.

Now, I'm going to give Lewis a piece of my mind! No doubt i'll would force him to tell the truth.

* * *

**Author:Yeah, i know! it's short! but this story LITTERLY came to me from watching H2O i really wasn't prepared this just...came, so forgive me! plus i get writers block easyily...so when i get an idea for a story..i post it! might not finish but hell i'm enjoying this to so i most likely will!**

**Reveiw Reveiw! PLEASE!^_^?**


	2. Chapter 2:Break down

**A Girl Named Fate**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Break Down.**

* * *

**Fate**

* * *

Once I reached Lewis' house, I grew nervous. My heart started pounding in my chest and my hands were sweaty and shaking. It didn't that I was still crying my eyes out.

I walked up to Lewis' front porch and banged on the door with my fists, releasing some pent up anger, but not enough.

After a few seconds the door opened, revealing a confused Lewis.

_Cleo?! I was expecting Rikki...Why is she crying? _He thought in his mind_._

"HOW DARE YOU?!" I screamed wanted to scream at him with tears running down my face, making me look more pathetic than angry.

but it wasn't _my_ mouth those words left

I turned around to see Zane walking to the porch with fire dancing in his eyes. He wasn't angry, oh no, he was livid!

How come I never noticed how hot he was?

_'Cause you were lovestruck with Lewis. _My conscious screamed at me.

Zane came up and pulled Lewis out of the house, throwing him on the ground, he straddled his waist and began punching Lewis' face furiously.

"WERE YOU ABOUT TO TELL HER?! HUH!?" Zane snarled at him, not stopping his punches.

I should have stopped Zane, but him punching Lewis made me feel better. It lifted my heavy heart a little.

I realized I wanted Lewis to suffer the same pain he inflicted on me.

I wanted..._Reveage_.

"RIKKI TOLD ME!" Zane yelled in Lewis' face.

_Left punch._

"SHE CALLED ME AND TOLD ME!"

_Right punch_

"AND GUESS WHAT?!" Zane sneered.

_Left punch._

"SHE KNOWS!"

_Right punch._

"CLEO KNOWS!"

_Left punch._

"WHAT KIND OF BETRAYING..."

_Right punch._

"...BASTARDS ARE YOU?!" Zane screamed at him before hitting him again.

_No! Oh no! Cleo knows?! This will crush her. I have never meant to hurt her. I love her. _Lewis thought frantically.

Liar!

_Rikki was just...something different. Really different._

**How could they do this to us?! How could he do this to Cleo?! She's so fragile! Even I know that! Rikki. Rikki's riskful, she's a dare devil at times. It doesn't surprise me she'd do this to me, but to Cleo, with Lewis?! How dare she?! No! HOW DARE THEY!? **Zane's anguish thoughts bombarded my mind as I tuned into his head.

Every word angered him even more. Every word made him punched harder.

I relished in it, his power, his anger. It kinda turned me on. It made me smirk, giggle even. But then the reality of it came crashing down on me. It hurt, a lot. I still _loved him_.

"Why? Lewis? Why?!" I wailed as the tears began to blue my vision again. I was talking, but I couldn't understand what I was saying.

Control it, Cleo, control it!

"Was I just a game?" I asked helplessly.

No! No! No! No !No! Don't be weak! Please don't be weak!

"We had something! I was in love with you! I CHANGED FOR YOU!" I couldn't stop the words tumbling out of my mouth; even though I tried to stop, I couldn't.

"I did all this for you to cheat on me with one of my BEST friends!" I felt the hot tears pour down my face even harder, if that was possible.

Then, I heard footsteps, which most likely belong to Rikki and Emma.

"How could you, Lewis?! How could you?" I barely whispered the last part. I was slowly, but surely breaking. My heart feels like its on fire.

Suddenly I felt the rain fall. Rain. Oh no! My powers! My witch powers!

I am out of control.

I heard the sound of the girls changing, but I did not. That made me smile on the outside, but I was crying on the inside.

I loved him. I loved him so much.

Then I realized why my reaction to this was bad. I've never loved anyone before him. Well, maybe not like this.

I never experienced a good reletionship with him.

I just ignored his pitiful explanations.

I ignored Rikki's apologies and her pleads.

I ignored Emma's confusion over why I didn't change into a mermaid.

I paid no mind to Zane's ignorance of the world. His anger was still focused on Lewis and Rikki.

I ignored them all, just like Zane did.

I don't know what happened next, but I ran.

* * *

**Authors note: Review please! Ha! it's awesome to be the first person to make a crossover between The Secret Circle and H2O. Though with Pheobe Tonkin playing both Cleo and Faye I wonder why it never happened 'till now?**


End file.
